Last Midwinter
by Dawnfire321
Summary: Kel and Dom spent a blissful holiday together. But is fate seems destined to keep them apart, when Dom is called away for nearly a year. He comes back to find Kel in the arms of a new man and unforgiving after having her heart broken. Inspired by the song Last Christmas. This is not a songfic.
1. Chapter One- Last Midwinter

**This is a small fic inspired by the song Last Christmas. It is **_**not**_** a songfic. I'm thinking it'll be have two or three chapters. Maybe four. I may expand it once I know how I like it. It starts approximately a year and a half after lady knight ends. I'll be updating in a day or two. Remember to review!**

**Chapter One- Last Midwinter**

It was Midwinter. The city of Corus was one big celebration. Keladry of Mindelan, or Kel, had been hoping to avoid going to one of the large balls the King and Queen held every year, in favor of a smaller party her friends Neal and Yuki were throwing; but upon waking the morning of the first night of Midwinter Keladry was greeted with her invitation. She would have to go.

Kel did her morning exercises and dressed, mentally and physically preparing herself for the day. She pulled on her boots and opened the door just as her best friend Neal was about to knock. He jumped back in surprise. Recovering he said brightly "Good morning Kel."

Kel raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up with you? You're never this cheerful this early. No, let me rephrase that. You are never _awake_ this early."

Neal scowled at her for a moment. But he grinned again after only a moment of irritated silence. "Are you ready to go down to breakfast, Kel?" He asked. "I'm starved."

"I highly doubt that." Kel said pointedly, slipping past him and into the hallway. After shutting and locking her door behind them. Neal kept her pace just a step behind.

They walked in near silence to the Knights' Mess. They grabbed their plates and found seats with their friends. Merric, Faleron and Owen. Kel listened to her friends chatter in silence as she enjoyed her breakfast. It took longer then she'd expected for her friends to notice Neal's good mood. When Owen finally pointed it out Kel had to speak up. "Neal why are you in such a good mood, anyway?"

"It's my first Midwinter with Yuki." He replied happily.

"And as exciting as that is," A voice drawled. Kel looked up and saw Dom sliding into the vacant seat beside her. She hadn't heard him come up. He gave her one of his flirty grins in greeting. Kel smiled, back suppress a shiver of delight. "It isn't really true is it? You spent last Midwinter with Yuki. I know. I was at the party you threw."

"We weren't married then." Neal huffed indignantly.

"Yes, because that makes all the difference." Dom replied sarcastically. "Do us all a favor and spare us your disgustingly bright attitude."

"What are you doing here, Dom. You aren't a knight and this is the Knights' Mess." Neal pointed out.

"I was just looking for our lovely Protector." Dom said with a wink.

Kel both loved and hated when he flirted with her like that. She was thankful that she wasn't the sort of girl who blushed easily. "Don't call me that." Kel scolded.

"As you wish, Mother." Dom thought he was so clever.

Kel opened her mouth to protest but rethought. Instead she simply said "What was it you wanted, Dom?"

"Why must I want something? Perhaps I was just looking for you to see your pretty face?"

Her face felt hot and Kel really hoped her blush wasn't visible. A small, silly part of her (one that Kel frequently denied existed) wanted to ask _You think I'm pretty?_ but Kel suppressed the urge. She merely raised a thin, delicate eyebrow at Dom.

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted." He stood to go.

"If you're still wondering what he wants," Faleron said when Dom had left, "isn't it obvious?"

Kel shot him a confused look.

"He want's _you_ Kel."

When Kel still didn't seem to get it, Merric sighed. "How can I say this in such a way that you will understand and won't be offended? Dom wants have passionate, filthy, disturbing sex with you. He wants to run his hands along your sweat-soaked body as the two of you engage in the sweet agony of lovemaking. He wants to have the kind filthy sordid affair that leads to self loathing and regret."

"Merric!" Neal snapped, eyes flashing furiously.

"Merric!" Kel cried, scandalized. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"But Kel isn't a _girl _girl. She's just Kel!" Owen exclaimed. Everyone ignored him.

"We are just _friends_. Can't a man and a woman be freinds without some sort of physical or emotional attraction? Surely you know that. Look at us. We are all friends and there is absolutely no physical attraction between any of us. I'm assuming; there may something going one between some of you I don't know about... But we are completely platonic." Kel knew her cheeks must be tinged pink.

"Faleron, you aren't suggesting what I think you are suggesting. My cousin and my best friend? I won't stand for it." Neal said putting his fork down with a dull thud.

"Not you too, Neal!" Kel groaned.

"I should have known you'd fall for his act. He's suave and sophisticated. Nothing more than a flirt. And you. You're so young. Naive. Wide eyed and innocent." Kel raised one eyebrow. "You haven't really really had a chance to find your place in the world. Your fragile heart is so new to love, so inexperienced. It's no wonder you fell for Dom. He's older, handsome, experienced and obviously interested." Kel's other eyebrow joined it's fellow. "But as an older brotherly figure in your life I can't let him seduce you like this. He is no good for you. I..."

"I'm going to stop you here, Neal. I should have stopped you a long time ago. Firstly, nothing is going on between Dom and I. Secondly, is that really your opinion of me? 'Wide eyed and innocent'? Thirdly, I have four older brothers and three older sisters to look out for me. Finally, you have _no_ say over my love life." Kel told him, voice only slightly betraying her irritation.

"I do have say. I forbid you to see Dom."

"Really, you forbid me?"

"Yes, I do. I can't let you get your heart broken by a bad boy with a bad reputation..."

"There is just no talking to you when your like this." Kel said, getting up. "I'm leaving." She walked off quickly.

"It's up to us, your friends, to protect you virtue from those who wish to stain it. Like my former cousin. I..." Neal stopped and looked around. "Where'd she go?"

"She left."

Neal wasn't listening. He gasped, as if he had just had an episode of pure genius. "You know what? Faleron you should get together with Kel. You've always had that crush on her."

"Didn't you hear her? She has no feelings for me." Faleron responded sadly. "Anyway I don't think we should try and meddle in her love life."

"Suit yourself. I love to meddle."

Late that afternoon Kel returned to her rooms. She had just come from the bathhouse and a lovely rose scented soak. With a small smile on her face Kel started to get ready for the ball that night. She'd selected one of Lalasa's creations, a gown with a forest green under dress and a spice brown overskirt and corset. The whole thing was trimmed with white. It was a truly magnificent dress, and although the neckline was a bit lower than she would have liked, Kel had to admit that it was flattering.

She pulled her hair back and secured it gold clip. Kel admired the completed picture in the mirror. Then in a flight of fancy she sat before the mirror and opened her makeup box.

_Just five more minutes_. Kel told herself sternly. She was sitting in the corner of the ballroom watching people dance. She had made an appearance, but now she was ready to leave. "May I have this dance?"

Kel looked up and saw the smiling face of Dom, her long time crush. "You know I don't dance, Dom."

"Humor me." Kel couldn't say no to him when he was looking at her with those sparkling blue eyes. Kel took his offered hand and stood.

They danced for nearly an hour. "Why don't we go grab some air?" Dom whispered. His lips against her ear made Kel shiver in a most agreeable way.

They walked through the gardens in companionable silence. They came to a bench by a slowly trickling fountain. Kel sat down and Dom followed suit, sitting alarmingly close. Kel shivered slightly, not just from the winter chill. "Here," Dom said scooting closer to Kel and wrapping an arm around her drawing her against him. "Warmer?"

Kel could only nod. Unable to form a cohesive sentence, she looked around here. Her eyes fell on a bit of holiday decoration conveniently hung just above the bench. "Mistletoe." She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Dom glanced up. "I see. Well there is a tradition to uphold. You Knights are all about tradition aren't you?" Dom leaned in and put his hand under Kel's chin. He searched her eyes for a moment, before he kissed her. It was sweet and gentle. "Midwinter's luck, Keladry."

His lips returned to hers, this time more demanding, more passionate. One of Kel's hands went up to rest at the back of Dom's neck the other to tangle in his hair. She moaned softly when Dom deepened the kiss. His arms were around Kel, pulling her closer against his strong chest. Only Dom could make Kel feel as she did now; small and fragile.

Dom's lips left her own. Kel made a small noise in protest, but it was cut off when Dom's mouth moved to her jawline. He kissed up along her jaw until he reached her ear. "I never knew you felt this way, Lady Knight." He whispered teasingly. Kel was about to reply, but could only exhale Dom's name when his teeth grazed across her earlobe gently.

Dom's lips trailed down Kel's neck to her collarbone, while his hands simultaneously started to work at the ties on Kel's bodice. "Maybe we should relocate?" Kel murmured huskily.

Kel woke late in the morning. The bed next to her was cold and vacant. That felt wrong. She couldn't reason why. Then she remembered. The last few days had been a whirlwind of love, and admittedly lovemaking. Dom had showed Kel how to be a women. She had given him her love, without holding anything back. She opened her eyes, and they fell upon a scrap of paper.

"_Sorry I had to run off. We got a call last night, and I had to ride off. I don't know when I'll be back. Raoul thinks it may be a few months. Do yourself a favor. Don't wait up for me. I'll always remember what we had._

_With Love,_

_Domitan"_

Kel felt a tear roll down her cheek. She bit her lip willing herself not to cry. She'd given Dom her heart and he'd shattered it into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter Two- Change

**I meant to have this posted already, but it took me nearly three hours to pick Neal and Yuki's daughter's name. I had hoped I wouldn't have to, that in some interview she had already been named but I couldn't find it. So, here this is! Sorry it's so short. The next one chapter will be much longer. R&R!**

**Chapter Two- Change Isn't Always for the Better**

It had been a year. A year since Dom had last seen Kel. His Kel. The love of his life. In Dom's opinion even an hour was much too long. He was standing before her door, his palms sweating with nervous excitement. What would she say when she saw her? Did she love him? Or did she regret ever being with him? He didn't know what he would say to her or how she would react. It had been a year.

He knocked. Dom rubbed his hands nervously on his breeches. What if Kel wasn't there? No, no, she would be; it was only just dawn. What if he woke her up? Dom couldn't 'what if' much longer. The door opened and Dom saw Kel in all her glory. She was fully dressed and bright eyed, a sign that she'd been awake for a while now.

When she opened the door one of her flirtatious, happy smiles- the kind he knew oh so well- was on her face. When she saw him Kel's eyes widened in surprise. Her smile fell, briefly and was replaced by one that felt almost fake. "Dom! You're back." She didn't rush to embrace him; in fact Kel seemed almost unhappy to see him.

"It's been a long time." Dom said, if only because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That it has. We have a lot to catch up on. Come on, I was just going down to breakfast. Walk with me." Kel walked past him into the hall and started down the hall.

"So, has anything changed since we've last seen each other?" Dom asked when the akward silence was unbearable. What he was really asking was _Do you still love me? Or do you regret what we had? Is there someone new in your life?_

Kel seemed to understand. She stopped suddenly. Dom took a few steps before he noticed; when he did he turned and watched Kel, waiting. "That's what we need to talk about. Something wonderful has happened... I'm engaged! I know what you are going to say, Dom. But I love him and he loves me. He makes me happy." Kel's eyes were pleading for him to understand.

"When did this happen?" Dom demanded, anger and confusion making his voice low. "Last I checked we were the ones in love."

"What, Dom; did you expect me to wait for you? When I don't hear word about where you are and whats happening. When you don't write or call?" Kel's voice was just as soft. As she spoke she advanced towards him. Her mask was up, but Dom could see the hurt behind it.

"Of course I didn't expect you to wait."

"You would have had no right to! We never even classified what we had. Was it a fling? The beginning of a relationship that never had a chance? Something more permanent? I don't know!" Kel was raising her voice now. With each sentence her resentment seemed to grow.

"I hoped you would." Dom almost whispers, so low that he isn't sure if Kel heard him. "Wait, I mean."

"Well, I didn't. I'm happy with someone else now." Kel's face softened. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You should find someone to make you happy, too. We can still be friends."

_I have someone who makes me happy. You._ Dom thought it but didn't say it. Instead he said, "I highly doubt that."

"We can try." Kel took her hand away. "I'm hosting a small get-together tonight. A few of my friends will be there. You should drop by."

* * *

Dom could hear careless laughter and the clink of glasses from behind the door. He knocked lightly on the door. Kel opened it, smiling widely. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright. As the door opened wider, Dom saw a tall young man, dark and handsome- Kel certainly had a type- standing behind Kel, his arms around her waist. "Dom, you made it!" Kel greeted. "Come in, come in. I believe you know Faleron, my fiance."

Dom nodded curtly. So this was the man who had stolen Kel away and earned his hatred. "Good to meet you again."

The happy couple stepped aside and admitted him into the party. He knew a few of the faces; Neal, Kel's year mates, and surprisingly enough, his younger cousin Jessamine. There were a few others he didn't know but they were few. Kel and Faleron had disappeared back into the crowd. Dom went over to Neal and Yuki. Cradled in Yuki's arms was a small infant, maybe two or three months old.

"So this is the newest Meathead." Dom said sitting down across from them.

"Our daughter, Annika." Neal said proudly.

"Annika. Good name. I can tell it's Yamani in origin but it will be excepted by the Tortallans as well." Dom was impressed. It couldn't be easy naming a child and having to balance between two cultures.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?" Yuki asked.

"I don't really have that much experience with kids." Dom said warily.

"You won't even try to hold your little cousin?" Yuki's voice was so polite that Dom couldn't refuse. Yuki placed the babe in his arms. She was soft, and admittedly a little squishy. She squirmed, and Dom shifted her, trying to help her get comfortable. The longer he held baby Annika, the more natural it felt. _I want to have a baby of my own one day. _Dom thought. _Even if they are all pink and squishy and a little sticky. _

It was Kel who he wanted to be the mother of his children. Dom had never thought about settling down with anyone before. He had always been a bachelor. He always planned to be one. But when he realized he loved Kel all that changed. He wished he had realized and accept his feelings sooner because they hadn't really shown themselves until after he had already broken up with her.

When he first kissed her, when they first went to bed together, he had just thought her another conquest, a notch in his belt. Now he knew that she was so much more then that. And he'd already lost her.


	3. Chapter Three- Love Hurts

**This is turning out longer then I wanted. Ah, well. What can you do? I'm going to be gone for a little while, as I am going out of town for the holidays. I'll be able to write at my grandparents' house, but not as much as I can at home.**

**Chapter Three- Love Hurts**

Kel spent most of the party doing everything she could to ignore Dom. How dare he ignore her for a whole year and come back thinking things were the same? _Maybe this "friends" thing isn't going to work._ She admitted to herself. It hadn't worked well with Cleon.

After the party once everyone except for Faleron had left Kel let out a relieved sigh. Faleron stayed behind. When he heard her he walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips. Kel rested her forehead against Faleron's chest and sighed in relieve again. "That was stressful."

"Are you going to point out the elephant in the room or shall I?" Faleron asked, winding his arms around Kel's waist.

"What?" Kel was more than distracted by the day's events.

"Dom's home." Faleron started to rub Kel's back comfortingly, his hands moving in small circles.

"I've noticed. So?"

"If we are going to get married you have to tell me everything. I'm not stupid. I know something went on between you and Dom last year, just before he left. I know how upset you were about it. We all noticed how different you acted for weeks after he left. Neal refuses to put two and two together; he knows he just won't accept it. The rest of us figured things out pretty quickly. You were like that after Cleon, but not for as long."

Kel closed her eyes and inhaled everything that was Faleron. Once she gathered her thoughts she replied slowly "Dom and I has a fling a while back. But it's over! I love you now."

"You obviously still have feelings for him." Faleron said, later as they were getting ready for bed.

"I have you now. I don't need or want him." Both Kel and Faleron knew she was lying through her teeth. She may not have needed him, but a part of her wanted him so very much.

"I'm glad." Was all Faleron said. He kissed her then, slow and gentle. He wasn't like Dom, passionate and exciting; Faleron was more stable. He started to undo the ties on Kel's nightgown, the one she had just pulled on.

Kel pulled away suddenly. "Not tonight, Fal. I have a headache, and I just want to sleep."

After Kel had fallen asleep Faleron remained awake. He brushed her hair back with his hand, touching her face with the back of his fingers. "Why are you making so many excuses, Kel? Are things really over between you and Dom?"

* * *

The next day Dom woke early with a scowl. His squad didn't comment on the fact that he looked like he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. His friend Wolset, now a Sergeant, did however, just as he was leaving the barracks. "What's got you down, Dom? Your ladylove didn't wait for you?" Dom just glared at him. "I'll be taking that as a know. When are you ever gonna tell us who the woman is, that's captured your heart so?"

"I'll give you hint." Dom replied, "She's newly engaged."

Wolset whistled. "That's harsh. But I keep wondering why that always happens to _you_. Did you forget to write... again?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Dom left before Wolset could do exactly that.

He walked slowly to the Owns' mess, trying not to think about Kel. It was a losing battle. Kel was the only thing occupying his thoughts. With all his other flings he was never like this. He could be tumbling Sarah while thinking about Mary Jane. And those ladies never made him forget about his work.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the man walk up to him until he felt a hard punch connect solidly with his nose, He grabbed it, feeling the blood flowing between his fingers. He thought it must be broken. "What was that for? That really hurt!"

"Love hurts." Was the only reply.

Squinting up, Dom recognized Kel's fiance, Faleron. "You're so secure in your relationship." Dom said sarcastically. His voice sounded muffled because of the broken nose. "You have to go and beat up the competition."

"Shut up. You aren't competition, and I'm not beating you up. This is a reminder. You and Kel have been over for a long time. I want you to leave her alone. She is _mine_ now." Faleron walked away without another word. Dom turned around and went to go find his cousin so he could heal him.

* * *

"How did you get this? Did you sleep with another married women?" Neal asked as he examined Dom's nose. He had cleaned away the blood and was now looking at Dom's bent and bruised face.

"No, I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Well, sleeping with someone doesn't necessarily involve sleeping." Neal pointed out. At Dom's glare he laughed. "Fine. Did you flirt with a married women? Send her flowers? Make indecent remarks?"

"She isn't married yet." Dom growled.

"This is going to hurt." Neal jerked his nose back into place.

"Neal, I- I think she's the one." Dom admitted with gritted teeth.

"Well, if she hasn't had her wedding day yet, you still have a chance. Romance her. Send her poetry. Let her know she has an option other then the parent approved choice." Neal's fingers were glowing with green magic.

"That's a great idea, Neal!" Dom said. His nose flared with pain. "_Ow_!"

"Sorry, you moved. Your face is going to be rather colorful for the next few days. It was broken pretty badly. Mystery girl's betrothed is either very strong or very jealous. Both eyes are blacked." Neal stepped back and Dom felt his face tenderly. It _stung._

"Now to go win back my woman."


	4. Chapter Four- Rejection

**I am going to be honest with you. This story has run away from me. I meant it to be short and sweet, but here I am with chapter four and no forseeable ending. I think that if I haven't reached an ending by the end of chapter six, chapter seven will end it, no matter how unsatisfactory the ending. It is a little short, but trust me, this chapter needed to end here.  
**

**Oh, and Happy New Year everyone!**

**Chapter Four- Rejection**

Dom mussed his hair with his fingers as he paced nervously. He was standing outside Kel's door, a bouquet of flowers in clutched in his sweaty palms. Taking a deep breath he knocked on Kel's door. Dom had chosen this moment to try and win back Kel, because he knew her fiance was out, thanks to a careless comment made by Neal.

Kel opened the door and gasped. "Dom! What in the world happened to your nose?"

He was still badly bruised from the 'fight' of the day before. "It's not important. I brought you these."

Kel's face was Yamani blank as she accepted the flowers. "Come in, I have some bruise balm that will help."

When Dom entered he took a quick look around Kel's room. Superficially it seemed the same as it had a year ago. With a closer look, he began to see the differences. Both sides of her bed looked slept in. A half opened drawer contained a man's clothing. Two pairs of boots, in different sizes, sat next to the door.

Kel had placed the flowers on top of her dresser and now held a small jar in her hand. "Hold still." She commanded opening the jar and taking some of the contents up in her fingers. She smeared the balm first under his eyes then on his nose. Dom flinched slightly, and Kel frowned at him. When she finished she just stood there, looking into Dom's eyes.

Deciding to take a chance he leaned forward and kissed Kel. He felt one hand come up to cup his face and the other tangle in his hair, so much like their first night, their first kiss.

Suddenly, Kel pulled away. Drawing back the hand that only moments ago had been cupping his cheek tenderly, she slapped him. "You had no right to do that." She said softly.

"I had every right!" Dom cried, half in anger, half in desperation. "Damn it, Kel, I love you!"

"I am _engaged_ Dom. Once upon a time I would have been thrilled that you had even a shred of love for me. But now it hurts me, because I know that I am hurting you. I love Fal, Dom." Kel said, gently, sincerely.

"I was your first, Kel. You can't forget that. And don't try and tell me I wasn't the best you'll ever have. That kid you are with now, he can't compare." Dom didn't like the things he was saying, but he couldn't stop the words from coming.

"You were my first. And I will never forget you. A part of me will always love you. Still, can you not see that I am _happy_ with Fal? Can you not respect that?" A tear trickled out of the corner of Kel's eye. _She is so beautiful when she cries_. An offhand part of Dom thought.

"Are you? Happy, I mean. Truly happy." Dom asked.

"Yes?" She replied, making her answer a question unto itself.

"I could make you happy. I love you, Kel." Dom almost whispered. When she just stood there without saying anything Dom scoffed derisively. "Fine. I can see when I am not wanted."

Kel's lower lip trembled to hear the words that only a year ago had been said in jest be spat at her like an insult.

"I'll let myself out." Dom told her. He walked out.

Unbeknownst to him, Kel sank to the floor in despair. "No." She said strongly, surely. "No, I am not happy."  
~

Dom spent the rest of that evening wandering listlessly around the palace grounds, the bitter taste of rejection on his tongue. When he approached his barracks he entered and called out loudly "Who wants to get drunk with me?"

A large number of the men cheered. Dom spent the night getting drunker and drunker. With each glass he started feeling better about the world as he got happier and happier. Then as he drained another glass, he turned from hopeful optimism to suicidal pessimism as he got more and more depressed.


End file.
